When Bloom Gets Sick
by Julia Everdeen Queen of Sparx
Summary: When Bloom gets sick a few weird things start to happen... May god help the other winx club members...
1. Chapter 1

" Achoo!" A very stuffed-nosed Bloom sneezes.

As she lay on the couch in her dorm room with an ice pack as her tiara and her red forehead as her foundation she sighed loudly. Bloom hated being sick- it made her... act differently.

"Bloom, sweetie, can we come in?" Flora pleaded through the door. "We just want to help."

The winx slowly crept into the room where Bloom lay, equipped with tissues, decongestion medication, and Motrin. Little did they if know of the inevitable terror that would befall them, simply because Bloom HAD to be sick.

Stella sat down on the hair nearest to Bloom when the first incident occured. Bloom coughed. Yes, the terror that befell Stella was because Bloom coughed. As you probably know, Bloom is the fairy of the dragon fire, and is very powerful. When Bloom coughed, Stella's favorite headband- which she just so happened to be wearing, don't ask why- instantly was reduced to ash.

The winx club- excluding **Bloom** of course- gasped. It was Stella's FAVORITE headband. When Stella's headband was even touched by someone other than the Solarian princess herself, she went ballistic. Like, ape-shit crazy. The fact that it had disintegrated- it didn't matter that it was her best friend who did it and that it was an accident, it was her favorite, dammit- pretty much scarred her for life.

Stella stood still for a moment, and the other Winx sprinted out the door to avoid the 97% likely explosion of our dear princess Stella- even Bloom, who was wearing her large baggy t-shirt and fuzzy snowman PJ pants. Then, a scream so piercing all the vases, windows, glasses, and phone screens within earshot were instantly shattered. Poor Bloom already had a headache, but is it was really bad.

After the winx- excluding Stella- had gathered outside in front of the school, they all let out a sigh of relief. Then immediately ran on the first bus possible to Magix. After all, when Stella gets even slightly upset, it is best to put as much distance between yourself and the the ticking time-bomb as possible.

This was where the second unfortunate accident that was caused by Bloom that day would occur. And I pity the citizens of Magix

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter- it took me a while and let me know if you like the story and feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews for what will occur in Magix and to whom it will happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I present... When Bloom Gets Sick chapter two! Enjoy :-)**

As theremaining Winx Club journeyed forth into the bustling city of Magix, they lay their backs against the hard seats and sat down n them as well.

"What just happened?" Musa asked with a confuzzled expression on her face.

"Seriously?" Aisha asked Musa, facing towards her with hands on her hips." None of us know, so don't ask us, and if you can't remember, then just read the last damn chapter."

Musa felt Aisha throw her phone at her, which was currently on so that she could read the last chapter in order to actually remember what happened.

The bus suddenly halted, causing the Winx to all slide slightly to the left. They exited the bus and walked out into the streets of Magix, deciding to travel downtown, which was farthest from where they had last seen Stella, for fear of being disintegrated by her. As they walked down the streets, they noticed the Specialists walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Brando said." Where's Stella?"

The Winx just groaned and told him there was a 'fashion emergency', which was at least partly true.

"You girls want to go to the pizza parlor?" Helia asked.

"Sure!" excaimed the winx. Well, all the remaining winx except Bloom, for the second horrid incident was about to occur.

Though the specialists didn't notice that fact, the remaining girls did, and they all ducked for cover immediately.

"What are you girls doing?" Riven asked, for if they were ducking for cover, he didn't exactly want to be hit either.

"No time! Duck!" Flora hurriedly exclaimed, which was incredibly out of character for her, because she was literally screaming it.

A moment after those words escaped her mouth, all the specialists immediately ducked with their hands over their heads, not prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Achoo!" Bloom sneezed. Now, since the Winx and specialists had taken cover they weren't harmed- except for Sky. Our beloved Sky was rather unfortunate, because he was a little late to duck, and since he was standing pretty much in front of the ticking timebomb- aka Bloom and the common cold virus mixed together- his perfect, shiny, golden hair, caught fire.

He screamed like a seven year old girl.

As Sky ran about, trying to find some way to put out his hair, and not burn to death, the remaining Winx and specialists stood up, only to see an ocean of smoke above their heads, what appeared to be a row of very expensive convertibles set aflame, and the streetlights burnt to a crisp.

Aisha quickly formed a sphere of water with her powers and released it from it's shape onto Sky's head, in order to save his hair. Well what was left of it at least. The flames had burnt off most of it, and the clumps of hair still attached were a very burnt shade of black.

Everyone turned to look at Bloom for a second, then to Sky, then to Bloom, then back to Sky, who appeared to be curled up into a ball, singing what Musa thought sounded an awful lot like 'Shake It Off' by Taylor Swift quietly to himself.

Helia sighed." We'd better get him back to Red Fountain," he explained." Sky is very sensitive about his hair, as you can probably see."

The specialists quickly lifted Sky up and went off on their way to Red Fountain, where Sky would he given proper burn treatment and rightfully given a toupee.

The Winx club decided quickly to get out of there as fast as possible, as to avoid lawsuits, and transformed into whatever fairy form they currently have, and fle up, and over the forest to the next place they knew was at least somewhat safe from Stella, which they had seen reducing trees in the forest to dust and ashes on her way to Magix to hunt down poor Bloom.

As they landed at their destination, the girls looked at Bloom, who looked even sicker then before, if possible.

"Could someone get me a tissue?" She asked shyly and as loudly as she could with her incredibly scratchy throat.

**Thanks for reading, if you liked this chapter, remember to review and favorite, or even follow it! This story is incredibly fun to write, and I am open to suggestions for what should happen next in the story. **


End file.
